


I've Never

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, F/M, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Vaginal Sex, out with the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Ive never with Dean turns hot and steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never

“So wait,” You say as you pop open another couple beers and hand one to Dean.

“Nobody’s ever cheated on you?” you ask. “What can I say…?” Dean laughs shaking his head and you can tell he's thinking hard about his next question. 

“What a precious life, must be hard to be so glamorous,” You tease, watching him. You loved his thinking face. Everything about him was amazing and you have been trying to hide your crush on him almost all your life. You had been friends with him for god knows how long. Your daddies worked a hunt many years ago and Dean would babysit you and Sam occasionally. Now, the three of you are all grown up and have taken to the family business. You swung by the bunker to hang out with them before it's back to your motel further north.

“I say, lets switch this up a notch.” He says and you can tell where this is going. “I have never had a threesome.” He states and you immediately start laughing. Looking at him you realize he is serious and you try to stifle your laughter as you swig your beer. 

“Really? I had no idea, I thought you were still a virgin. You laugh again and shake your head.  
“Sorry to disappoint Dean, but I'm almost thirty. C’mon now.” You clear your throat and narrow your eyes, “Wait! Haven’t you? Weren’t they even twins!” 

Dean narrows his eyebrows and his emerald eyes flick upward. His lips move as he suddenly starts counting the years, and then as realization dawns, he nods, “Oh yeah…” 

“OK! Common, you have to drink now for lying!” You laugh at his expression of pride,, “Right buddy boy, I've never hit on somebody when I'm out on a date with someone else.” He looks around sheepishly and takes a large sip of beer. You grin, knowing how much of a playboy this man is. 

“Alright, whatever. I’ve never fooled around in an elevator with a guy, and then forgot his name.” He scoffed. 

“One time!” You yell, but you drink. Thinking of your next question, your cheeks flush, and you mumble your next admission. 

“What was that?” Dean leans forward, eager expression on his face. Judging by your embarrassment, he can sense it’ll be a good one.

“I’ve never had anyone go down on me-” 

He blinks. Twice. And then suddenly his head tilts as he processes the information and he nods, an unreadable expression on his face. He quirks an eyebrow, “You’re missin’ out.” He drinks. And then suddenly he shoots you a devilish look. “Ive never had a crush on Sam.”  
Shocked, you looked at him and put the beer bottle to your lips.

“You know, I had an even bigger crush on you.” You admitted. His eyebrows raised and you could tell you had his attention. 

You shifted on the couch and decided to make your move. You place the almost empty bottle on the table and straddle him, take his face in your hands and kiss him.

“I had no idea.” He breathed after the kiss; your faces still barely touching. You nod and look into his eyes for a sign. Something, anything to read his mind. After what felt like an eternity, he grabs the hair at the nape of your neck and pulls you forcefully into him. The kisses were hot and getting hotter. Your mind was in the process of leaving your body when you felt the world shifting from under you. He picked you up and was walking you down the hallway, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His hands supported your ass and the small of your back as his lips kept sweeping your neck and chin. Before you could process the series of events, your back hit the soft, warm mattress and Dean fell on the bed with you. Your grind your hips up into him expressing your need and desire for him. 

“You sure?” He asks in a husky voice and you almost faint at the sight of him as your eyes flutter open. His lips were pink and puffy from kissing and his eyes seem to be staring into the core of your being and your body stills as he ignites your fire with his looks alone. Had you not know this man all you life, you wouldn't know what to think, but you can sense he has wanted this for many years too.

“Yes” You say, hoping to control the vibrato on your voice. He smiles his half smile. That ‘I know Im the cutest thing ever’ smirk. You melt a little inside as he lifts his shirt over his head throws it on the floor next to the bed.The rest of the fabric from both you followed suit. The first few minutes was kissing and hands exploring everywhere. All of a sudden, your inner fire was burning hotter as you felt his breath at the apex of your thighs. He spreads you open for a better look and you feel him still as his body stiffens. He slowly brings his lips to meet yours and it's as if the electricity becomes palpable. You toss your head back as pleasure flows through you and you arch up into his mouth and he hums into you sending taser like volts throughout your entire body. “Yess,” You whine. He licks you inside and out, not missing a spot. His tongue draws figure eights on your clit and you know you wont last long. He hums in response to your reactions and it sets you over the edge. You come hard and he is quick to lap up all of the juices pouring out of you.

Kissing and nipping his way up your body, stopping to nibble at your hips, your belly button, and he takes special attention with your breasts. Kneading and sucking, taking his time devouring your skin. With his fingers, gently pulling and twisting at your nipples. You moan and wiggle your hips, letting him know how much you need him. Without words, he knows what you want and slowly, inch by excruciating inch fills you up and gives you what you need. 

“Oh Dean…” You moan softly into his neck, your hands pulling him into you. He moans and pushes into you harder, finding his rhythm. His arms reach underneath you and lifts you off the bed. He leans back so he is sitting on his knees and he pulls you tight in his arms, lowering you on top of him. You groan as you get used to the new deep feeling of Dean inside you. He lets you set the pace and your clit bounces on the patch of hair at the base of his shaft. Your hands are around his neck, holding on to him and digging into his shoulders. You cry out as your feel the pressure inside you building at a constant speed. You grind against him and his hands squeeze your ass tightly as he helps you bounce. You kiss him deeply, never losing the velocity of the dance. His lips still and his jaw clenches. 

“Fill me up.” You whisper against his lips. He stiffens and then you could feel him release himself inside you and that triggers another orgasm from you and you ride it out screaming his name. It takes a moment to come to your senses and you fall limply in his arms. He pulls the covers up over your naked bodies and switches off the bedside lamp. Now spooning he pulls you into his warm body. You sigh heavily as the weight from the last decade fall off your shoulders. 

“Well I've never done that before.” Dean whispers playfully in your ear and kisses your neck. You smile and roll your eyes.

“What does this make us?” He asks. After a pause you reply.

“Im not sure but we can figure that part out later.” You say and push your body closer up against him. He lets out a growl and throughout the night he works his magic on your body, forcing climax after climax and demanding every part of you; Body, Mind, and Soul.


End file.
